super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America VS The Soldier
Captain America vs The Soldier '''is a fight by GamerTendo. Description Two America defending and loving fighters battle to the death! Marvel vs Team Fortress 2, who will win between Captain America and The Soldier? Find out! Interlude (Cues: Invader) Wiz: America, land of freedom. Several fictional characters have been made for the purpose of protecting this freedom in their worlds. '''Boomstick: Like Captain America, the Avenger who "kept cool" for many many years. Hah, get it? Wiz: And the Soldier, the RPG wielding rocket jumper of the Red and Blu teams. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze and see who would win in a Death Battle. Captain America (Cues: Captain America's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Wiz: In World War II, there was a secret plan by the name of Project Rebirth, that would transform anyone into a super soldier of high power, that could change any weak scrawny person into a hero. Boomstick: And just that happened, when the scrawny Steve Rogers was chosen to be the one to do this. After this, he became Captain America. ''' Wiz: But at the final days of the war in battle, Steve Rogers was thrown into the artic waters of the English Channel. Thanks to the Super Soldier Formula, he was not killed by this, but still frozen. '''Boomstick: Decades later, he was found and thawed. Then later after being thawed, he became the leader of the Avengers. Wiz: Captain America now has the powers of the project he was used in in the war, and wields a shield made of a metal stronger then Adamantium..which is stronger then titanium...sigh.. Boomstick: Steve Rogers is a master martial artist, and master tactican, and master of shield proficency. He once cut a tank in half by throwing it, even. Wiz: And Captain America has also overhead pressed 800 pounds, bench pressed 1,200 pounds, curled 500 pounds, and has been said to have the strength of 10 men. Boomstick: And his shield is so powerful, that it's only been broken very very few times, one of which even took Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet to break. Wiz: And he has a motorcycle, allowing him transporation at high speeds. Boomstick: And entirely superhuman, and a master acrobatic, Captain America also has great skill in other weapons, but mainly uses his shield. Wiz: So even if it does come to losing his shield in a fight, he still can fight with or without weapons. Boomstick: Out of all his skills, his best is his fighting style, according to the power grid of the Marvel Wikia. Wiz: And his second best is a tie between his durability, strength, and intelligence. His worst is his speed, besides energy projection which he can't even use. Captain America: "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Soldier (Cues: Team Fortress 2 Theme) Wiz: In World War II, the Soldier kept attempting to get into the army. Being denied time after time, he bought his own ticket to Europe, taught himself how to use tons of weapons, and then killed several Nazis. Boomstick: And not being a soldier of the army, he made his own medals to reward himself. Many years later, he joined the Red or Blu team, depending on the Soldier. Wiz: But now in his team, besides Demoman he brings explosions. While Demoman can spread tons of sticky grenades to explode, the Soldier takes a approach with rocket launchers, shovels, shotguns, and rocket jump protecting boots. Boomstick: He has tons of rocket launchers. The Rocket Launcher, the Original, the Direct Hit, the Black Box, the Rocket Jumper, the Liberty Launcher, and the Beggar's Bazooka. Wiz: The Soldier can get to high up places or travel far distances by rocket jumping. Firing a rocket below you while jumping to launch yourself away. Boomstick: And he wields shotguns, parachutes, and boots that protect him from being damaged by rocket jumps. Wiz: And he carries a shovel that he uses for melee weapons. Boomstick: And he also has stradegy of making his own stradegy, and leading himself in full on fighting like he did when he "joined" the army in World War II. Wiz: Stradegy like aiming at foe's feet and firing a rocket to make sure they can't avoid damage. Boomstick: Or wacking the crap out of people with a shovel. Wiz: Or rocket jumping wisely to get to hard to reach places. Boomstick: Or wacking more of the crap out of people with a shovel. Wiz: Or crouching and jumping and shooting to send himself further with a rocket jump for the price of more damage to himself. Boomstick: OR EVEN MORE SHOVEL MURDER! Wiz: Yeah, that too. The Soldier: "If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" DEATH BATTLE! 2Fort - Day Time In 2Fort, the Red and Blu teams were battling. Several of the fighters ran out shooting at each other. Some taking a direct approach on the bridge, some going through the sewers, and some Snipers sniping out of the windows of their forts. But a helicopter came over 2Fort. Captain America '''leaped out of this helicopter, and landed in the back of the Red Fort. Which several Red Team members were in, so they thought due to the fact Captain America wore blue, he was coming for the intelligence. So they attacked. The Scout ran at Captain America and swung his bat at him, but Captain America blocked with his shield, only to have Demoman shooting grenades at him from behind. Captain America dodged, leaving the explosion to kill Scout. Then, Heavy and Medic came and Medic ubercharged Heavy. Heavy shot at Steve Rogers, but he blocked with his shield, with the bullets bouncing off. Demoman brought up the Eyelander, and slashed at Captain America. Captain America rolled out of the way, leaving the Heavy to end up killing the Demoman, as Captain America threw his shield, breaking the Medic's weapons and stopping the Ubercharge. Captain America ran past Medic, and grabbed his shield, then jumped up and threw his shield to decapitate Medic and Heavy. A invisible Spy became visible behind Captain America, and tried stabbing him, but Captain America dodged and stabbed Spy in the back with his shield. The Sniper began shooting at Steve Rogers, and the Pyro came out with its flamethrower. Captain America dodged the two attacks, and then kicked Pyro in the back, then cut his head off with his shield, and threw the shield into the Sniper's forehead. The Engineer built a level 3 sentry gun, that began shooting at Steve Rogers. Captain America ran, dodging the bullets, and then threw his shield cutting the sentry gun in half. Captain America then ran up the stairs and kicked Engineer off the platform, grabbed his shield, and then jumped off, and landed stabbing Engineer upon landing, killing him. Only one member of the Red Team was left. And he walked out of the door, looking down at Captain America, holding a Rocket Launcher. It was '''The Soldier. The Soldier yelled at Captain America, also calling him a maggot several times, and then jumped down onto the ground, facing Captain America and walking towards him. Captain America got in a fighting stance preparing to face the last member of the Red Team. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy one. FIGHT! (Cues: Mute City Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Wii U) The Soldier began firing rockets at Captain America. Captain America jumped away, dodging two rockets, and then pulls out his shield blocking another one. The Soldier got mad at this, yelling "COWARDING BEHIND RED, WHITE, AND BLUE?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE YOU MAGGOT!". Captain America threw his shield at The Soldier, but he dodged leaving the shield stuck in the wall. Captain America ran at The Soldier and punched him across the face, grabbed his shield, and slashed The Soldier with it, then kicking him away. Soldier began firing more rockets at Captain America, but he ran away from them, then jumping onto the stairs and throwing his shield into The Soldier. Captain America jumped down and ripped his shield out of The Soldier, and then uppercutted his foe away. The Soldier landed, and then jumped up, firing a rocket below him, making him rocket jump over the building. Captain America climbed his way up to the top of the Red Fort, seeing the Red Soldier landing on the bridge. Captain America ran for him, and jumped onto the bridge, then facing The Soldier. The Soldier pulled out his shovel, and ran at Captain America. Captain America punched The Soldier across the face, but Soldier wacked Captain America with his shovel, and then hitting him in the head again. Soldier jumped back and swung his shovel again, but Captain America blocked it with his shield, and pushed The Soldier towards the edge of the bridge, then kicking him in the stomach several times. The Soldier smacked Captain America with his shovel, and ran up to the Red Fort. Captain America ran at him and swung a punch at him. The Soldier dodged this punch however, and grabbed Captain America by the neck, put him up to the wall, and then stabbed his shoulder with his shovel, trapping him into the wall. The Soldier then ran back, and pointed his rocket launcher at Captain America, and then fired it at him. Captain America reached for his shield, and pulled it out. Captain America blocked the hit, but was blasted through the walls of the Red Fort, and crashed into another wall inside. The Blu Team was also placing their bets on who would win this. The Soldier reached for his shovel, only to find that it was still in Captain America's shoulder, but Steve Rogers pulled it out in pain. Rogers then looked at The Soldier, and ran at him. Captain America tackled The Soldier off the ground and into the water below the bridge, punching him in the face several times. They landed in the water, followed by Captain America dropping his shield and looking for it in the water. But The Soldier pulled out his Rocket Launcher, and fired it into Captain America. Captain America was blasted into the stone wall in the water, as The Soldier was rocket jumped off into the sewers. In the sewers, The Soldier stood up in pain, while under the bridge Captain America was struggling to breath at the time due to being hit by the rocket, but still looking for his shield. Captain America found it, and grabbed his shield, then swimming up for air and breathing heavily in pain. Captain America then swam towards the sewer, and swam under water, then going into the sewer to find The Soldier. Captain America ran through the sewer, then finding The Soldier who was standing on the floor of it not in water, with his shotgun loaded. The Soldier shot at Captain America, but Captain America blocked it with his shield, and then ran at The Soldier, punched him across the face, and then threw the shotgun out of his hands. The Soldier pulled out his last weapon, the Rocket Launcher, and prepared to shoot at Captain America. However, Captain America threw his shield and broke the Rocket Launcher in half, causing an explosion which The Soldier endured, as Captain America's shield was stuck into the wall upon impact with it. The two were then out of weapons, except their hand to hand combat skills. The two ran at each other, followed by Captain America punching The Soldier across the face and then uppercutting him. The Soldier headbutted Captain America, and then kicked him in the stomach, then uppercutting him and putting him in a head lock. Captain America struggled, but then elbowed The Soldier, breaking his hold on him. Captain America punched The Soldier directly in the face, but then The Soldier punched Captain America in the stomach, and then uppercutted him. Captain America punched The Soldier across the face, and then grabbed him and rammed him into the wall. Captain America took off The Soldier's helmet, and grabbed him by the head. Captain America began slamming The Soldier's head into the wall, with blood coming out upon each slam after the 2nd. The Soldier was nearly dead, as Captain America then finished it by punching the nearly lifeless Soldier across the face, killing him. K.O. Captain America kicked The Soldier's body off the floor and into the stream of water, and then picked up his shield. Results Boomstick: That was brutal and therefore has my respect. Wiz: The Soldier had many more weapons, but Captain America is better at hand to hand combat, smarter, stronger, and more experienced. Captain America has taken on foes way more powerful then The Soldier has, even through the Soldier has taken on many powerful foes. Boomstick: In the end, The Soldier got aHEAD of himself there. Wiz: The winner is Captain America. CAPTAIN AMERICA (Winner) *'+Stronger' *'+Much more experience' *'+Better at hand to hand combat' *'+Faster' *'''-Less destructive capability''' *'''-Didn't really have a counter in air fighting with the rocket jump''' *'''-Less durable''' THE SOLDIER (Loser) *'+More destructive capability' *'+More durable' *'+Captain America couldn't counter his rocket jump in the air' *'''-Not as strong''' *'''-Less experienced''' *'''-Slower''' *'''-Not good at hand to hand combat, besides his shovel''' Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:GamerTendo Category:Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles